sonic_and_friends_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
All Star Riders/Grand Prix Cutscenes (Team Rose)
These are the Cutscenes from the Team Rose Storyline in the Grand Prix Mode in All Star Riders Grand Prix Cutscenes Introduction / Match #1: Team Rose vs. Team Piraka Omochao: All right folks! The World Grand Prix is about to begin! The pavilion is awash in a sea of excitement, and you can feel the tension in the air! I'm Omochao, and I'll be bringing you all the action! Now let's look in on the opening ceremony! Vector: (suddenly arrives) Whoa there! Hold on! Count us in for this race, too! Omochao: Is that Team Rose?! You guys haven't completed your team registration. That means you're ineligible! Vector: Aww, don't be like that. We've been running as fast as we can since we got here, man. Amy: This is all because you were dragging your tail, Vector! Now you'd better talk us out of this mess! Vector: Wait, how is this MY fault?! I wasn't even here until you hired me a half hour ago! Omochao: Well, consider yourselves lucky, guys! You've been cleared to race since you made it here before the ceremony ended! Vector: Well that's a relief. Huh? Now where's Cream? Cream: (with Blaze) Please don't… Leave me behind like that… Again! I thought I was going to get lost! Blaze: It's a good thing I've taken care of Cream for you two. You should be more careful with your teammates next time. Omochao: Are all four of you finally here? The race is about to start! Hurry up and get to your positions! Blaze: What...? I wasn't part of the team before. (Sighs) Great, it's not making this any easier. Hakann: (as Team Piraka arrives) Are you kidding me? We're facing off against Team Rose in the first round? Amy: (spots Vezok, mistaken him & his group as Sonics) Eek! Sonic! You came all this way just to cheer little Ol me on? Vezok: (annoyed) Hey! Does it look like we're your hedgehog boyfriend? Amy: (takes a second look at the Piraka) Wait! Your not Sonic! Not this again! Zaktan: It appears to be a case of mistaken identity. Avak: Indeed, now let's not dilly dally. We've got a race to win. Hakann: Give us a break, why do we end up racing against a bunch of jokers for the first race? Cream: Hey, we're serious! It's true that I thought I'd just be here cheering my friends on at first, but… Vector: The minute we signed up to race, we were in it to win it! Thok: Then I believe that we will bring in our A-Game as well, cause we're not holding anything back! Reidak: Yeah! Time for some fun! Omochao: Whoa-ho! Team Rose says they're going all the way, and they mean business! And let's hope so, because they're up against the aggressive Team Piraka! They'd better stay sharp out there! After Mission #1 Amy: Either am I going crazy or does these 6 Piraka were secretly gentlemen inside. Zaktan: How did we let 3 girls & a crocodile won the race? Reidak: I think we gotten easy on them before. Vezok: That's the problem, we need to go all the way in the next race! Vector: As sooner as you cut me a check? Hakann: Not on my watch, pal! Blaze: We will need to win 2 more times to advance. Avak: But we will be winning the rubber match. Cream: Then I'll give it everything I've got! Thok: Very well then, let's proceed! After Mission #3 / Match #2: Team Rose vs. Team Sponge Zaktan: (completely shocked with the rest of Team Piraka) It cannot be! We've lost on the spot, even if it's 6 on 4! Hakann: How is it even possible? Vezok: Must've been lucky I guess. Reidak: That was a good race, we would practice harder than ever now. Thok: Come on, let's get outta here. Avak: (sighs) Well, back to the old drawing board. Vector: Phew, that's one round down anyway. Omochao: Wow, it looks like Team Rose has won the first round by beating one of the toughest teams out there on the spot! How does it feel to have a lot of momentum building up for the championship? Blaze: Well, we may have won the first round, but this is only just the beginning. (We can see Team Sponge arriving on the scene for the 2nd Round.) SpongeBob: Hi, you must be Team Rose, right? Amy: That's us, we're here to win. Sandy: That's nice, but we're here to win as well. May the best team win. Cream: Thank you, you all are very nice people. Patrick: (petting Cream) Aww look, she is so cute. Can we keep her? Sandy: No Patrick, you can't keep her. We have a race to win. SpongeBob: Sorry Patrick. Patrick: (dissappointed) Tarter sauce. Blaze: Now now, let's not get ahead of ourselves. Let's move on to the 2nd round, shall we? Larry: Alright, let's get to it. Omochao: Team Rose & Team Sponge sure are friendly with each other, but once the race starts, it will be a race to advance to the next round, who's going to win it? Your guess is as good as mine, stay tuned. After Mission #5 SpongeBob: I'm guessing that they are a bit more experienced on a gear than us. Patrick: Yeah, but that looks like fun. Amy: It's alright guys, maybe you can help me find Sonic after this. SpongeBob: Sorry, but maybe next time. Blaze: We must be cautious about this, they might learn their mistakes & prove to be an equally competitive team, more experienced than ever. Larry: Never say never. Living life to the fullest & we will put out all the stops to win the Grand Prix the best we can. Vector: Heh heh, I can hear the sound of money approaching to me closer. I can almost taste the prize money myself. Sandy: (as Team Sponge were at the ready) Not if we have anything to say about it! Let's do this together! After Mission #6 / Match #3: Team Rose vs. Team ??? Omochao: What a race, folks! Both were equally matched, but Team Rose has won Round 2 & will be advancing to the 3rd Round. SpongeBob: (exhausted with the rest of Team Sponge) Wow, it was a close call, but you guys have won this round. Good luck in the 3rd Round. Amy: Thank you, I can't wait to win the Grand Prix to win the heart of Sonic. Patrick: Who is Sonic again? Blaze: Anyway, I think it's best if we continue on & be ready for the next round. (As Team Sponge leaves, we can see Team ??? approaching, getting ready for the 3rd Round.) "More Coming Soon" Category:All Star Riders Cutscenes